In general, an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle includes a number of selectively engageable friction elements (referred to herein as clutches). Selective engagement/disengagement of the clutches establish speed ratios between the transmission input shaft and the transmission output shaft. In particular, shifting from a currently established speed ratio to a new speed ratio generally involves disengaging a clutch (off-going clutch) associated with the current speed ratio and engaging a clutch (on-coming clutch) associated with the new speed ratio.
The torque capacity of a clutch (on-coming or off-going) involved in a shift is controlled by the fluid pressure that a clutch trim valve supplies to the clutch. The clutch trim valve receives a main line fluid pressure and supplies the clutch with a clutch feed pressure developed from the main line fluid pressure. In a typical system, an electronic control module (ECM) provides a solenoid valve of the clutch trim valve with a control signal. The control signal controls a pilot pressure of the solenoid valve which in turn controls the clutch feed pressure supplied to the clutch.
In such systems, the operation of one component generally depends upon the operation of other components. Accordingly, when troubles arise, identifying the faulty component or components is a difficult task and commonly requires a substantial amount of trial and error. As can be appreciated, such diagnostic techniques are time consuming and costly.